Comparing data in a number of different data sets is often performed to gain information of interest. For example, different biological samples are often compared to identify similarities and/or differences in the samples. As another example, communication signals may be compared to identify a particular signal in a group of signals. In each case, it may be difficult to compare the data sets or signals due to modifications that may have occurred during processing of the data by one or more devices, systems, networks, etc.